When Worlds Collide
by LoverofScales
Summary: Every villain that Marie has ever met has teamed up to finally get rid of her. But theres a flaw in her plan, Marie has way more friends than she does enemies, and when they team up to rescue her, ohana shows its true meaning!


**When Worlds Collide**

 **Author's Note: Just so you know, this story will contain more than two universes and will basically be a huge crossover story. And since fanfiction only allows two universes, that'll be all that's in the description. As always, I don't own any of the shows, movies, books or games that your about to see. Marie however, is mine. Now, please enjoy the story.**

CRACK! BOOM! The lightning and thunder made the teenager jump in fright. She pulled her jacket around her tighter and started jogging through the rain, trying to get through it and to shelter as fast as she could…she never noticed the figure slinking up behind her, as quiet as a stalking cat. The girl pulled her phone out when she reached a bus stop with a cover. She looked down at the time…11:58. _God, Ron is gonna kill me so hard…_ The teen thought to herself.

"Such a pretty young lady like you shouldn't be out so late…" A voice spoke softly to her. It was rather…raspy. The girl turned to the stranger. "I got held up in this weather…" she told the figure. "But I'm not far from home."

"That so? Well I'm afraid you ain't going to make it home tonight little lady." The figure said earning a raised brow from the girl.

"Why do you say?"  
"Because…you're mine Portal Master!" The figure snapped and grabbed her. She yelped out of shock and fright, she saw the figures hood fall off.

"Pepper Jack!" she snapped recognizing the pepper head.

"That's Chef Pepper Jack to you Portal Master."

"Let me go!"

"I think not, the Golden Queen is expecting you little miss Marie." He chuckled gagging her with a towel and carrying her off.

Meanwhile, in Skylands, a small mole like creature wearing black bottle glasses and a green jacket. He drank some water from his cup, just as the control panel before him started beeping and flashing before him, he did a spit take. "O-oh my goodness! MASTER EON!" he shouted running out of the room. A tall man wearing blue robes looked at him, his white beard long and flowing.

"Whatever is the matter Hugo?" he asked him.

"It's Marie! Her necklace has sent a distress signal! She's in danger!" Eon jolted up then.

"What's her location?"

"Ninjago City sir."

"Does she have friends there?"  
"I believe so."

"Contact them for me…while I speak to them, I want you to tell all of Marie's friends. Everyone she's ever met."

"Yes Master Eon! Right away Master Eon!" Hugo saluted and scurried off. Master Eon walked in front of a screen then. It turned on…

Pythor P. Chumsworth, an anacondrai, laid in his bed, watching TV after being completely unable to fall asleep. The storm kept waking him. He yawned and stretched with a sigh…then the TV started acting odd. He blinked at it.

"What the…" he asked. Then Eon's face appeared on it, surprising Pythor even more.

"State your name." Eon ordered making Pythor blink.

"What?"  
"Your name. Tell me it."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Uh…Pythor?"

"Do you know Marie?"

"I do."

"I'm afraid she's in danger." Eon told him. Pythor sat up then.

"What kind of danger?"

"We believe she's been kidnapped, based on what we can see thanks to her necklace, by one of the Doom Raiders, Pepper Jack."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Warn your friends. Get as much help as you can, we'll be sending some others into your universe so be prepared. They will all help you rescue Marie."

"I don't understand. Why so many people to rescue Marie?"  
"We've had reports that villains from other worlds, all ones that hate Marie, have disappeared from their worlds and univereses. If Pepper Jack has captured Marie, then we think all those villains have teamed up…if that's true…than Marie is extreme danger…"  
Pythor swallowed at that. Marie was so young still…

"I'll do what I can." He said

"Good man. Expect company soon…" Eon said and then the TV shut off. Pythor gulped getting out of bed and going to wake up everyone in the hotel.


End file.
